


Breaking From Tradition | ART

by destihecker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Big Bang Art, Creature Castiel (Supernatural), DCBB 2020, Dean/Cas Big Bang 2020 (Supernatural), Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Gen, Human Dean Winchester, M/M, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destihecker/pseuds/destihecker
Summary: Art for Inkblooded Witch's DCBB 2020 fic, Breaking From Tradition.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: DCBB 2020





	Breaking From Tradition | ART

**Author's Note:**

> [Read the fic here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492091/chapters/67223332)
> 
> After probably five or so years of wanting to participate in the DCBB, I finally signed up as an artist at the last second! Although it was a pretty impulsive decision after seeing the final call for artist registration, I'm so glad I went for it. :') I had so much fun working on these! Not only that, it was pretty rad to get my top choice during art claims. 
> 
> (Although, if you'd told me a few years ago that my first time participating in the DCBB would be as an artist and not a writer, I would've been kinda shocked, hah. I wasn't exactly confident enough in my art to do something like this, until very recently.)
> 
> On that note, I seriously recommend checking out Inkblooded Witch's fic! It's pretty damn great. c: It was so delightful working with them, and I'm so grateful for their input during the process. 
> 
> All the art was done digitally using Procreate, with some adjustments made in either Photoshop Express or Afterlight. 

Cas lures Dean into the woods:

Cas confesses to Gabe, revealing that he spared Dean: 

Dean, Gabe, and Charlie burst into Cas' trial: 

**Author's Note:**

> [Instagram](http://instagram.com/goblincas)   
>  [Tumblr](http://goblincas.tumblr.com)


End file.
